Conventionally, there is an attachment that allows game play in the state where a game controller is attached to the attachment.
Regarding the attachment, however, a game apparatus to which a game controller is connected cannot specify whether or not the game controller is attached to the attachment.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a game system, a game apparatus, a storage medium having stored therein a game program, and a game processing method that are capable of specifying whether a game controller is attached to an attachment.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of a game system according to the exemplary embodiment, a game system includes a first game controller, a second game controller, an attachment to which the first game controller and the second game controller are attachable, and a game apparatus capable of communicating with the first game controller and the second game controller. The first game controller includes: a first motion/orientation sensor configured to output first data corresponding to at least one of a motion and an orientation of the first game controller; and a first transceiver configured to transmit, to the game apparatus, the first data output from the first motion/orientation sensor. The second game controller includes: a second motion/orientation sensor configured to output second data corresponding to at least one of a motion and an orientation of the second game controller; and a second transceiver configured to transmit, to the game apparatus, the second data output from the second motion/orientation sensor. The game apparatus includes a computer configured to: receive the first data and the second data; based on the first data and the second data, determine whether or not the first game controller and the second game controller are attached to the attachment; and based on at least the result of the determination in the determination, perform game processing.
Based on the above, based on at least one of the motion and the orientation of a first game controller and at least one of the motion and the orientation of a second game controller, it is possible to determine whether the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are attached to an attachment, or the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are not attached to the attachment.
Further, the first motion/orientation sensor may be an angular velocity sensor configured to detect an angular velocity generated in the first game controller. The second motion/orientation sensor may be an angular velocity sensor configured to detect an angular velocity generated in the second game controller.
Based on the above, based on an angular velocity generated in the first game controller and an angular velocity generated in the second game controller, it is possible to determine whether the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are attached to the attachment, or the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are not attached to the attachment.
Further, in the determination, the computer may be further configured to: based on an angular velocity corresponding to the first data, calculate a first orientation of the first game controller; and based on an angular velocity corresponding to the second data, calculate a second orientation of the second game controller. In this case, in the determination, based on the first orientation and the second orientation, it may be determined whether or not the first game controller and the second game controller are attached to the attachment.
Based on the above, based on an orientation based on the angular velocity generated in the first game controller and an orientation based on the angular velocity generated in the second game controller, it is possible to determine whether the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are attached to the attachment, or the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are not attached to the attachment.
Further, in the determination, when a difference between the first orientation and the second orientation is within a predetermined range, it may be determined that the first game controller and the second game controller are attached to the attachment.
Based on the above, based on whether or not the difference between the orientation of the first game controller and the orientation of the second game controller is within a predetermined range, it is possible to determine that the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are attached to the attachment.
Further, in the determination, when a state where the difference between the first orientation and the second orientation is within the predetermined range continues for a predetermined time, it may be determined that the first game controller and the second game controller are attached to the attachment.
Based on the above, a determination is made based on whether the state where a condition is satisfied continues for a predetermined time, and therefore, it is possible to prevent an erroneous determination.
Further, in the determination, the computer may be further configured to: in accordance with an angular velocity based on the first data, calculate a first parameter indicating at least one of the motion and the orientation of the first game controller and different from the first orientation; and in accordance with an angular velocity based on the second data, calculate a second parameter indicating at least one of the motion and the orientation of the second game controller and different from the second orientation. In this case, in the determination, based on the first orientation, the second orientation, the first parameter, and the second parameter, it may be determined whether or not the first game controller and the second game controller are attached to the attachment.
Based on the above, based on an orientation based on the angular velocity generated in the first game controller and a parameter different from the orientation, and based on an orientation based on the angular velocity generated in the second game controller and a parameter different from the orientation, it is possible to determine whether the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are attached to the attachment, or the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are not attached to the attachment.
Based on the above, when the same angular velocity is generated in the first game controller and the second game controller, it is possible to determine that the game controller are operated in the state where the game controllers are attached to the attachment.
Further, the first game controller may further include a third motion/orientation sensor configured to output third data corresponding to at least one of the motion and the orientation of the first game controller, the third motion/orientation sensor being different from the first motion/orientation sensor. The first transceiver may further transmit, to the game apparatus, the third data output from the third motion/orientation sensor. The second game controller may further include a fourth motion/orientation sensor configured to output fourth data corresponding to at least one of the motion and the orientation of the second game controller, the fourth motion/orientation sensor being different from the second motion/orientation sensor. The second transceiver may further transmit, to the game apparatus, the fourth data output from the fourth motion/orientation sensor. In the reception, the third data and the fourth data may be further received. In the determination, based on the third data and the fourth data in addition to the first data and the second data, it may be determined whether or not the first game controller and the second game controller are attached to the attachment. It should be noted that the third data transmitted from the first transceiver may be data itself output from the third motion/orientation sensor, or data obtained by processing data output by the third motion/orientation sensor for transmission and reception and the like. Further, the fourth data transmitted from the second transceiver may be data output itself from the fourth motion/orientation sensor, or may be data obtained by processing data output from the fourth motion/orientation sensor for transmission and reception and the like.
Based on the above, further using a detection result of another sensor for outputting data corresponding to at least one of the motion and the orientation of the first game controller and a detection result of another sensor for outputting data corresponding to at least one of the motion and the orientation of the second game controller, it is possible to determine whether the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are attached to the attachment, or the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are not attached to the attachment.
Further, the first motion/orientation sensor may be an angular velocity sensor configured to detect an angular velocity generated in the first game controller. The second motion/orientation sensor may be an angular velocity sensor configured to detect an angular velocity generated in the second game controller. The third motion/orientation sensor may be an acceleration sensor configured to detect an acceleration generated in the first game controller. The fourth motion/orientation sensor may be an acceleration sensor configured to detect an acceleration generated in the second game controller.
Based on the above, using angular velocities and accelerations generated in the first game controller and the second game controller, it is possible to determine whether the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are attached to the attachment, or the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are not attached to the attachment.
Further, in the determination, when at least either of the at least one of the motion and the orientation of the first game controller indicated by the third data and the at least one of the motion and the orientation of the second game controller indicated by the fourth data satisfies a predetermined condition, a result of a determination before the condition is satisfied may be maintained.
Based on the above, when at least one of an acceleration generated in the first game controller and an acceleration generated in the second game controller satisfies a predetermined condition, a determination is not made, whereby it is possible to prevent an erroneous determination.
Further, in the determination, when a difference between a value of the first data and a value of the second data is within a predetermined range, it may be determined that the first game controller and the second game controller are attached to the attachment.
Based on the above, based on data corresponding to at least one of the motion and the orientation of the first game controller and data corresponding to at least one of the motion and the orientation of the second game controller, it is possible to determine whether the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are attached to the attachment, or the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are not attached to the attachment.
Further, in the determination, when a state where the difference between the value of the first data and the value of the second data is within the predetermined range continues for a predetermined time, it may be determined that the first game controller and the second game controller are attached to the attachment.
Based on the above, a determination is made based on whether the state where a condition is satisfied continues for a predetermined time. Thus, it is possible to prevent an erroneous determination.
Further, in the determination, at least in a period in which the game processing is performed in the performance of the game processing, a determination process for determining whether or not the first game controller and the second game controller are attached to the attachment may be repeatedly performed.
Based on the above, even when an operation method is changed during game processing, game processing based on the operation method after this change can be performed.
Further, in the performance of the game processing, when it is determined in the determination that the first game controller and the second game controller are not attached to the attachment, the game processing may be performed based on a first operation mode, and when it is determined in the determination that the first game controller and the second game controller are attached to the attachment, the game processing may be performed based on a second operation mode. In the determination, when a condition for determining that the motion or the orientation of at least one of the first game controller and the second game controller is the motion or the orientation of the controller used in the first operation mode is satisfied in a state where the game processing is performed in the first operation mode, the result of the determination that the first game controller and the second game controller are not attached to the attachment may be maintained.
Based on the above, when the motion or the orientation of at least one of the first game controller and the second game controller is used in game processing, a determination is not made, whereby it is possible to prevent an erroneous determination.
Further, in the performance of the game processing, when it is determined in the determination that the first game controller and the second game controller are not attached to the attachment, the game processing may be performed based on a first operation mode, and when it is determined in the determination that the first game controller and the second game controller are attached to the attachment, the game processing may be performed based on a second operation mode.
Based on the above, different game processing can be performed based on whether the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are attached to an attachment, or the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are not attached to the attachment.
Further, in the performance of the game processing, when the first operation mode is set, game processing may be performed in accordance with a first operation performed on the first game controller and/or the second game controller, and when the second operation mode is set, the game processing may be performed in accordance with a second operation different from the first operation performed on the first game controller and/or the second game controller.
Based on the above, even if different operations are performed when an operation is performed in a first operation mode and when an operation is performed in a second operation mode, the same game processing can be performed. Thus, it is possible to set operation methods rich in variation.
Further, in the performance of the game processing, when the first operation mode is set, game processing may be performed in accordance with a third operation performed on the first game controller and/or the second game controller, and when the second operation mode is set, game processing different from the game processing may be performed in accordance with the third operation performed on the first game controller and/or the second game controller.
Based on the above, even if the same operation is performed when an operation is performed in a first operation mode and when an operation is performed in a second operation mode, different game processing can be performed. Thus, it is possible to set operation methods rich in variation.
Further, the first transceiver may transmit first operation data corresponding to an operation performed on the first game controller, together with the first data to the game apparatus. The second transceiver may transmit second operation data corresponding to an operation performed on the second game controller, together with the second data to the game apparatus. In this case, in the reception, the first data, the second data, the first operation data, and the second operation data may be received. In the performance of the game processing, based on the result of the determination in the determination, and the first operation data and the second operation data, the game processing may be performed.
Based on the above, it is possible to determine whether the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are attached to the attachment, or the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are not attached to the attachment, and also based on the result of the determination, game processing corresponding to operations on the game controllers can be performed.
Further, in the determination, the computer may be further configured to: based on the first data, calculate the motion of the first game controller; and based on the second data, calculate the motion of the second game controller. In this case, in the determination, when the motion of the first game controller and the motion of the second game controller are the same as each other, it may be determined that the first game controller and the second game controller are attached to the attachment.
Based on the above, when the first game controller and the second game controller make the same motion, it is possible to determine that the game controllers are operated in the state where the game controllers are attached to the attachment.
Further, the first motion/orientation sensor may be an angular velocity sensor configured to detect an angular velocity generated in the first game controller. The second motion/orientation sensor may be an angular velocity sensor configured to detect an angular velocity generated in the second game controller. In the calculation of the motion of the first game controller, the angular velocity generated in the first game controller may be calculated as the motion of the first game controller. In the calculation of the motion of the second game controller, the angular velocity generated in the second game controller may be calculated as the motion of the second game controller.
Further, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of a game apparatus, a storage medium having stored therein a game program, and a game processing method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to determine whether a game controller is operated in the state where the game controller is attached to an attachment, or the game controller is operated in the state where the game controller is not attached to the attachment.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.